River's 57 Dancing Cacti
|date = February 3, 2010 |termin = May 24, 2010 |status = Defunct |color = darkred }} River's 57 Dancing Cacti was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the 57th Overlanders and the Random Insanity Alliance. It was announced on February 3, 2010 and is an upgrade and revision of the Bughouse Pact, a Mutual Defense Pact previously held between these two alliances. It became defunct upon the 57th Overlanders' disbandment on May 24, 2010. Treaty Text Preamble :Run-tse duh shang-dee, ching dai-wuhtzo... make them stop! They're everywhere. Every city, every... every house, every room; they're all inside me! I can hear them all and they're saying... NOTHING! GET UP! Please, get up! Wuo-shang mayer, maysheen byen shr-to. In the spirit of mutual friendship, protection and converging interests, the 57th Overlanders (57th) and the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA), do hereby agree to this treaty of Mutual Defence and Optional Offense in good faith and fully aware of the obligations it puts on them to the other. Article I: Peaceful relations :Everybody accepts and understands that this is really a goal rather than a state of affairs. We're cool with this. In the interests of maintaining this treaty, both 57th and RIA agree that all disputes, political, military or economic, will be solved in an agreeable and timely manner in accordance with the standard practice of all concerned. Article II: Intelligence Sharing :From here to the eyes and the ears of the 'Verse, that's my motto, or it might be if I start having a motto. In the interests of proactive defence, both 57th and RIA agree that all information critical to the defensive and strategic interests of the other will be forwarded. Article III: Foreign Aid :We'll help you, it's our way. In the interests of common development and growth, both 57th and RIA agree that the development and economic security of the other has a direct impact on the others strategic interests, and as such requests made for economic assistance either in terms of personnel or material will be granted without undue delay or evasion. Article IV: Mutual Defence :Someone ever tries to kill you, you try to kill 'em right back! In the interests of common security and mutual defence, both 57th and RIA agree that the economic and political well-being of one immediately affects the other. As such, an attack of any kind on one is considered a valid casus belli that must be acted upon by the other. Where an attack of any kind on one was precipitated by compliance with a treaty separate to this one, there is considered to be a valid casus belli for the other that may be acted upon. Article V: Optional Offense :Sometimes we forget to take our pills and come along to the fight. When this happens we'll apologize. In the interests of coordination of military assets in the best manner possible during wartime, both 57th and RIA agree to reserve the right to engage alongside the other during any offensive operations. Article VI: Cancellation :So we'll integrate non-progressional evolution theory with God's creation of Eden. Eleven inherent metaphoric parallels already there. Eleven. Important number. Prime number. One goes into the house of eleven eleven times, but always comes out one. Noah's ark is a problem. In the interests of recognizing that our interests may not always converge, both 57th and RIA agree to being able to cancel this treaty in its entirety with 72 hours notice. During these 72 hours, the treaty is still considered active. Signatories :Take my love, take my land. Take me where I cannot stand. I don't care, I'm still free. You can't take the sky from me. Take me out to the black. Tell 'em I ain't comin' back. Burn the land and boil the sea. You can't take the sky from me. There's no place I can be. Since I found serenity. But you can't take the sky from me. For 57th Overlanders - Veneke, Captain, presumed drunk. - TheHIV, Commander, currently engaging in relations of the diplomatic kind. - Lord Panda, Lieutenant, Captain of the Troll Patrol. - DesertSon, Lieutenant, some Grumpy Old Man we picked up somewhere. For Random Insanity Alliance - Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos - Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the SuperFriends - Thunder Strike, Triumvir of Awesomeness and Hater of Cats. - Ogaden, left arm of Voltron, head of Foreign Affairs, Cactimus Prime's official window washer and detailer - Shadow Slayer, Squeezer of Lemon, Unleasher of the Shadow, Barks like a Dog, Code Monkey, I'M PIKACHU - C-zom, Head of Military Operations - cctmsp13, Head of Economics, Captain Planet, Destroyer of Vowels - Myrrh, HoR of the Random Insanity Alliance, Queen of Sexiness, Angel of Insanity Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance